That's Okay
by lokyisa
Summary: FredxKatie drabbles, part of a 100 Theme Challenge. Different moments in Fred and Katie's relationship.
1. Introduction

_"You're the finest thing that I've done_  
><em> The hurricane I'll never outrun<em>  
><em> I could wait around for the dust to still<em>  
><em> But I don't believe that it ever will"<em>

_-The Hush Sound_

* * *

><p><em><em>Katie Bell stared at the candles illuminating the Great Hall, the extremely realistic ceiling (that was starry and clear, exactly like the night sky outside), and the four tables full of students. She was being ushered in, along with the other first years, to be sorted.

Like everyone, Katie was nervous. _What if I don't get in to any house? _she wondered, although logic told her that that was very unlikely. Once the group was at the front of the hall, she peeked over at the Gryffindor table, immediately spotting two red-headed twins. One of them winked at her.

Katie blushed and turned her attention back to the hat. There were only two people before her, until her name was called to be sorted. Cursing her last name, Katie walked up to the stool where Professor McGonagall waited with the sorting hat.

She was sorted into Gryffindor, which wasn't very surprising to her. Katie's father had been in Gryffindor too, he would be pleased.

A bit shakily, Katie walked over to the red and gold table and took a seat.

"Wotcher," whispered someone beside her. Katie realized that it was one of the twins that she saw before, "welcome to Gryffindor."

The other one said something similar, both grinning identically at Katie. She wondered how anyone ever told them apart.

"I'm Fred. Fred Weasley." said the boy beside her confidently. Suddenly, Katie had a feeling that he was the one that had winked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hello! I decided to do something new for a change and write a Harry Potter fanfic, and not only a Harry Potter fanfic but a 100 Themes Challenge! Woo! This is my first one, so I'm pretty excited. Plus, it's my first FredxKatie fanfiction. They're my favorite HP pairing at the moment by the way. :)

Anyway, please tell me what you think! Since this is the "introduction" chapter, it's pretty short. I'll make the other entries longer, though. ;) Thanks for reading!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.


	2. Love

**A/N: **Here's the second chapter to my Fratie fanfiction! ;) Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you like this chapter! Please tell me what you think!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Katie found herself, once again, at the alcove at the top of the stairs. It wasn't bad up there, she thought, and even had a window overlooking the front yard. It was snowing outside, and she wished that she could get out of the house.<p>

She had only meant to come visit Fred where he was hiding at the Burrow, but ended up having to escape from the Death Eaters with his whole family and take refuge at Fred's Aunt Muriel's house. She didn't know until her mother's patronus found her that her family had had the same fate as the Weasley's. According to the message, everyone was okay but Katie should stay where she was.

That was at least a month ago, and she hadn't been able to communicate with them since.

Katie pressed her face against the cool glass, and tried to calm down. Looking back a few years later, she couldn't even remember what she had been fighting with Fred about, only that it seemed important at the time. Mostly, Katie hated feeling trapped. She hated sitting in a house that, to tell the truth, smelled like cats and was too pink and frilly for her taste. She hated seeing Death Eaters occasionally skulking about outside.

The only solace she really had was in Fred, and now they weren't speaking.

"I thought I'd find you up here." Katie turned to see Fred's identical twin, George.

Katie smiled wryly, "Fred hasn't decided to come apologize yet, I suppose?"

George shook his head, he had always been the kinder one of the two - the least quick to anger. "He's in our room sulking again. Oh, and mum wants to know if you can try to be quieter the next time you're fighting, all of us can hear it, you know." he looked amused.

Katie gazed out the window, it was snowing even harder now, and she was suddenly remembered of winter at Hogwarts. Had it only been last year that she was still in school? It seemed like ages ago. "Sorry about that," she said, "for bothering your mum, I mean. It's really kind of her to let me stay with you."

"I don't think she cares, really," George answered, grinning now, "your explosive fights are the only entertainment we have here."

"Thanks, George." Katie replied, still looking out the window.

"I think you should go talk to him." George said, and it was obvious that he was talking about Fred.

"How can I when he's so infuriating?" she said stubbornly.

He laughed at that, "I swear, sometimes you two are so similar." Coming from Fred's twin, this was a little startling.

He left after that, saying something about mailing out some more Weasley's Wizard Wheezes before it got dark and Mrs. Weasley found all the merchandise that he had left out in the attic.

Katie liked being alone on occasion. Sometimes when she was around people too much (like now, how could you not go into a room without finding a member of the Weasley family? Not that it was a bad thing, unless the person was Aunt Muriel) she really enjoyed it. Katie sat in her alcove for the next half hour and watched the sunset. It wasn't anything special - mostly muted shades of pink, but it was pretty.

It wasn't until much later that night when, her anger now evaporated, Katie forgot that she hadn't made up with Fred yet. Normally, this didn't faze her. Katie and Fred fought a lot in school, especially when they figured out that they liked each other, and she was usually used to it. Sighing, Katie carefully got out of bed, trying not to wake Ginny.

"Katie?" Ginny turned to face her from where she was laying, "Why are you getting up?"

Too late. "I need to go talk to Fred." Katie said.

"Going to go apologize?" Katie could tell that Ginny was smirking, even though she couldn't see her face.

"Something like that." Katie admitted.

Thankfully, Fred and George's room wasn't far away from her own, although it required sneaking down the hallway. So far so good, she ended up in front of their bedroom door without a hitch.

The door opened, and George's head peaked out, "Oh good, it's you." he said, and stepped out. "I'll give you two a moment."

Katie watched her boyfriends twin head down the hallway and up the flight of stairs. Despite Mrs. Weasley's requests, the two really just went wherever they wanted. It was a big house, and Fred and George had really made it work to their advantage.

Katie could tell, from the Fred-shaped lump she saw, that Fred was already in bed. Hesitantly, she crept over to his bed and took a seat. The lighting was dim in here, and she could barely see his face. "Hey," Katie said to the figure.

No response. Katie sighed, "I'm sorry, okay?"

Fred mumbled something, but didn't turn around. He was being outright ornery in Katie's opinion. "It's your fault too, you know." she said without thinking.

Fred turned over and scowled at her, but after a moment his expression softened into a grin, "That face you're making is priceless, Kate." he said.

Katie rolled her eyes, "That's it," she said, "I take back my apology, you git."

Before she could stand up to leave, however, Fred grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. Katie ended up sprawled on the bed beside him. "Now you want to talk." she complained.

"Mm, not exactly." Fred muttered, and kissed her. It was a sweet kiss, one that would make Katie think that they hadn't been fighting at all.

She pulled away, "What are you doing?"

He put his arm around her casually and grinned, "Kissing my girlfriend."

Katie shook her head, "You know what I'm talking about."

"I know," Fred said, "I'm sorry. For fighting, I mean. I don't want to fight with you."

"Me either." Katie whispered. This time she didn't lean away when he kissed her. They had kissed a lot in the past few weeks, especially since there hadn't been much to do, but this felt different. He was kissing her like he couldn't get enough, sending little trails of fire down her body with his hands.

"Katie," he said finally, "I think- I think I'm in love with you."

Katie stiffened immediately. They had been together for two years and not once had he said it. Of course, this was a war now, and things had changed. Did she feel the same way? "I love you too." she whispered back.

He leaned in to kiss her again, but they were interrupted. "Oi," George said, entering in the room, "I'm coming in." he saw them on the bed and sighed, "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. You two are always snogging."

Katie laughed with Fred, embarrassed, but something had changed. Something big.


	3. Light

**Author's Note: **Hello! Here is the next chapter of my Fratie fan fiction. :) The theme (as you can probably see from the chapter name) is "Light". I think I may have stretched it a little, but it made sense to me at the end. xD

Anyway, thank you so much for the reviews! I'm sorry I didn't update faster, I'll try to write more soon. :) Please tell me what you think!

* * *

><p>Katie stood impatiently on the top of Gryffindor Tower, knowing fully well that she would get detention if someone caught her, waiting. Ever since she had started a relationship with Fred it felt like she was always waiting.<p>

Above her, the sky looked indecisive, as if it couldn't decide whether to rain or not. On top of the tower, the wind was blowing strong already, and Katie wished it wouldn't. Even though it was the beginning of spring the chill of the wind was still biting, and she had forgotten her cloak in her haste.

"This wouldn't be happening," she mumbled. "If you would just send the post the regular way, Fred Weasley."

Before he had left with his brother, Fred had insisted that Katie wait to receive his first "letter" on the top of Gryffindor Tower on that day - and here she was, and nothing had arrived.

Katie sighed, and sat down on the stone ground. The walls of the tower helped a little in the way in regards to the wind, which was something. Katie thought of going back to the common room to get her cloak, but didn't want to risk getting caught on her way back.

She thought about the night before Fred left, and how she had accidentally discovered that he was leaving by overhearing Fred and George talking to Lee Jordan.

_"You're leaving?" She had said. "You didn't tell me! Were you just going to disappear?" _

_"Kate," Fred said. "You know it's not like that. I was going to tell you." _

_Once she had realized that he had planned on telling her later that night, Katie calmed down. She had just been on edge lately, with Umbridge and the DA and Quidditch. Sometimes she felt like she couldn't handle it all. _

_"C'mere," Fred said, and took her hand. He led her down the hall and outside, where they found a fairly secluded place on the grounds. "Katie Bell," he said, once they were there. "I'm leaving with George tomorrow." _

_Katie nodded. "I think I figured that out, thank you." _

_"Don't be angry, Kate." Fred grinned. "I'll still write, and the year's almost over. You can come visit anytime." Fred and George had already bought a store and everything - Katie had just assumed that they would move into it after they graduated. _

_But then again, who was she kidding? Fred was always a surprise. _

_"I'll miss you," she finally said._

_He was still smiling, but his face looked a little sad. He looked like he wanted to say something, but instead he pulled her to him and embraced her. He leaned his head down and kissed a spot on her neck, and she sighed. It might sound strange, but she liked the way he smelled - a sort of mixture of cinnamon and gun powder. It was so distinctly Fred that she knew she would miss it. _

_"Katie?" Fred whispered. "Are you crying?" _

_Appalled, Katie hurriedly wiped the tears that had escaped down her cheeks. "No," she said. _

_"Please don't cry," he said. "I won't be far." He said it so seriously that she looked up, startled. _

_Before she could say anything, he kissed her - and kept kissing her until all of the light from the sunset faded away. _

He left the next day. Katie made sure to be around to see Fred and George leave - she even caught the wink he gave her before he flew away.

Katie had to admit, setting the fireworks off around the school was an ingenious idea. Katie liked watching Umbridge struggle in her new position as headmaster, especially when the other teachers didn't really do much to aid her. The fireworks that Fred and George had released were still going strong below her - she could hear shouts below before they were carried off by the wind.

Good, maybe it would keep anyone from discovering her on the tower.

Katie waited for another hour, listening to the loud cracks of the fireworks. She could have sworn that she heard Umbridge screeching out on the grounds somewhere, which only filled her with satisfaction, and pride that one of the masterminds behind it was her boyfriend.

She only wished that he would hurry up and send her whatever she was waiting for so she could get off of that bloody tower.

Finally, she heard the sound of wings flapping and looked up to see an owl carrying a rather large package and a note. Her fingers going numb from the cold, Katie shakily opened the letter:

_Katie, _

_Inside this package you will see several boxes of Skiving Snackboxes, Dungbombs, and Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-bangs. Please use the Snackboxes to further torment the hag that is now our Headmistress. I think you know what to do with the fireworks. _(he wrote something else, and then crossed it out) _Actually, I'm going to tell you what to do just in case, because I don't want to risk you getting in trouble with that toad on my expense. Please set off the fireworks on the top of the tower. This will hopefully add to the chaos and distract the teachers enough so you can get back to the common room safely._

_Now, after you set off the fireworks, I want you to run back to the common room. I've included some Dungbombs in case you need to use them as a diversion. _

_Thank you for waiting, Katie. I miss you too. _

_Love, _

_Fred_

The letter was written hastily in his handwriting, like he was in a hurry to get it sent. Katie guessed that the Weasley twins must be extremely busy shipping out more goods to the Hogwarts students. Before she set off the fireworks, she reread the letter a few times. Then, she opened the box and followed the instructions on the packaging. Lighting the fireworks was simple, and the result was spectacular. Katie watched the explosion for a moment in awe, and then remembered that she had to leave or else she would be caught.

Thankfully, while she was sprinting back from the tower she ran into no one. Umbridge and her Inquisitorial Squad must have been too busy dealing with the fireworks on the grounds. Whatever it was, Katie was lucky.

"Katie Bell!" Angelina Johnson called when she entered the common room out of breath. "Where are you? I'm thinking about having a practice-"

"Angelina." Katie said. "Before you say anything else, look outside."

They moved to the window, and saw a huge explosion of light. Whatever Fred and George sent, it was massive. The fireworks had formed themselves into what looked like a large colorful dragon. Katie laughed when she saw one of the IQ ducking for cover as it roared past him.

"Look!" Someone shouted. Everyone was at the windows then, marveling at what was happening.

"Did you do this?" Angelina whispered.

"Sort of..." Katie admitted. "Thank Fred and George."

They watched as the dragon dissolved in a burst of bright light that Katie felt temporarily dazed. The light was so white and bright for a second that it lit up the grounds, even though it was dusk. For a second, Katie wondered how in the world Fred and George orchestrated this.

But for now, she watched the light cast off from the fireworks, and marveled at the ingenious of it all.


	4. Dark

**Author's Note: **So I know this is short and depressing, but I've been writing a lot this week and I thought I'd go ahead and update the story I'm writing. :) I'm going to try and post another chapter soon, and hopefully tonight! Please review if you like what you're reading! Thank you to everyone who has read this!

* * *

><p>Katie had become accustomed to the darkness after losing Fred. Though she had been overjoyed after the Battle of Hogwarts, it was mostly in relief, and when everything was over she found herself alone. With her grief.<p>

At first, there were tears. Katie would feel okay sometimes, until she did something or saw something in her flat to remind her of Fred - then she would start sobbing uncontrollably. This happened a lot. Then, after the tears, came the numbness. It was like she couldn't feel anything. In some ways, this was a relief - she wasn't sad anymore, not all the time at least - but she couldn't help wondering if something was wrong with her.

Katie spent most of her days holed up in her room with the curtains drawn over the window. She had work, of course, at Flourish and Blotts in Diagon Alley, but her job performance was suffering.

After Fred died, it was like Katie withdrew into herself. She didn't make an effort to see her old friends, or (especially) George. Even though she had been avoiding everyone, Mrs. Weasley still insisted on sending her owls every week inviting her to dinner. Katie admired her almost-mother-in-law's efforts to include her, but she didn't respond. What place did she have in the Weasley family anymore? She wasn't even married to Fred when he died - and they had been barely engaged, at that.

Weeks passed, and Katie stayed in the dark.


	5. Seeking Solace

It was the day of the Yule Ball, and Katie was strangely upset. Usually she didn't care who Fred decided to date (he had gone on many dates since they had reached their third year of Hogwarts), but today was different. Her best friend, Fred Weasley, was going with Angelina Johnson. And that was too much for her to take apparently.

_You're being stupid, _she thought, _you don't even like him. _

She had been dateless since that morning, when she had gone outside with the twins and some of their friends to have a snowball fight. It was actually really fun - Fred and George had bewitched snowballs to fly in every direction, and Katie had found herself laughing so hard she was crying.

"Kate, look out!" Fred yelled, and pretended to dive heroically in front of the snowballs that he had been tampering with. The powdered snow hit him with enough force that he knocked right into Katie, and they both fell on the ground.

"Watch out, will you?" Katie complained. She found herself laying in the snow, with Fred leaning over her. She tried to get up, but she noticed that Fred was looking at her differently. It was almost like he was seeing her for the first time.

"Sorry," he said gently, and brushed a strand of hair from her face. The gesture was so different than she was used to from him, that Katie blushed.

It was the reaction from Katie that seemed to snap Fred out of whatever trance he had been put in (if that was even the right word for it). "Er, sorry," he said quickly, "you had... a bug on your face."

Katie only rolled her eyes, and accepted Fred's hand when he bent over to help her up. It was strange, she thought, how flustered he had been making her lately. Stranger, that it bothered her so much that he asked bloody _Angelina Johnson _to the Yule Ball. Sure, Angelina was a great friend, but that's what she was - a friend. At least, that's what Katie had thought all of the years she knew the two of them. Was it true that there had always been some romantic tension that she never sensed?

On her way back to the castle after the snowball fight (it took a few hours, but everyone was worn out and cold), she heard someone say, "Oi, Katie, wait up!"

She turned around to see George Weasley approaching her (she knew who he was from afar because he was sporting one of his mom's handmade sweaters with a large "G" on the front). "What is it?" She was anxious to get inside and warm up before she had to start getting ready for the ball.

"I know you don't have a date, and neither do I," George said, "so why don't we just go together?"

It wasn't the invitation she had been waiting for, but it was good enough. Besides, George was one of her best friends - it would be fun. "Let's do it," she agreed.

He grinned. "Meet me in the common room when you're ready."

That was how Katie found herself in her room, getting ready. Her friend from Hufflepuff, Leanne, had taught her how to do her hair magically for the occasion the night before, and for that Katie was grateful. She wasn't the best at those kinds of spells - the beauty ones.

Katie's dress was floor length and irish green - her mom had helped her pick it out before she went to school, saying that it brought out the green in her eyes better. And with the spell that Leanne had showed her, her hair (which she usually kept down and slightly curly) was put up elegantly.

"Ooh," said one of her roommates, who was getting ready as well, "you look good, Katie."

"Thanks," Katie said. "You too." She looked in the mirror, feeling like she was staring at a completely different person. _Leanne must be onto something, _she thought, as she slipped on her shoes (golden flats - Katie hated wearing heels, they were impossible for someone as clumsy as her to walk in). She had a matching gold clutch purse that she carried with her, and a delicate necklace with a gold leaf on it that her mom let her borrow for the occasion.

When she was ready, Katie walked down to the common room, where Fred and George were waiting. "Are you ready?" She completely ignored Fred, and walked over to George. For some reason, she didn't want to look at her friend.

"Wow," said George, "you clean up nicely Kate - you're starting to look more like a girl."

Katie punched him. "You take that back, George Weasley."

"I'm only joking." He said, grinning and rubbing his arm where she had struck it.

It wasn't until they were walking out of the door that Katie looked back to see Fred - he was looking at her the same way he had been earlier that day during the snowball fight, and it made her feel nervous and good at the same time.

The dance itself was fun, but Katie couldn't help but look for Fred whenever she was on the dance floor - he looked like he was having a good time with Angelina, who looked gorgeous. They were dancing vigorously during the faster songs, and seemed very into each other during the slow ones. It was as if the look that Fred gave her didn't exist.

"Are you okay?" Even though he liked to joke around, she knew that George really did care about her. _Like a little sister,_ he said once. She suddenly wondered if that was how Fred saw her too, and felt miserable.

"I'm okay," Katie said, "just feeling a little hot... I think I might step outside for a few minutes. Why don't you go dance with one of those Beauxbatons girls over there? That one's eyeing you." It was true, one of the blond girls in the corner was watching George with a suggestive look in her eyes. Katie guessed that she could tell that they weren't really together - at least, she hoped.

"Are you sure?" George said.

"Yeah," she nodded, "I'll be fine."

Before he could say anything else, she bolted from the dance floor, trying to avoid all of the other dancing couples. From afar, she could see Hermione dancing with Victor Krum, and Ron Weasley glaring at them from the corner. She would have found this funny if she wasn't completely distraught.

Once she was outside in the fresh air, she felt like she could breathe again. Katie found a nice spot on one of the benches - it was actually quite nice out there, she thought, they had really outdone themselves with the decorations. From her spot outside, she could still faintly hear music from the ball. She wondered if Fred was having a good time, and why she cared so much.

It was then that she realized that she probably had feelings for Fred, and how bad that was for her at the moment. For one thing, it looked like he was pretty cozy with Angelina, which wasn't her business anyway. Still, something about that hurt and she found herself crying without thinking about it.

"Katie?" She heard George's voice, and tried to wipe away the tears on her face before he found her crying. "Hey..." It was too late, he saw her. "What's the matter?" He must have come outside to check on her when he saw that she hadn't come back for awhile.

She just shook her head. "Nothing," she said, "I don't know what-"

"It's Fred, isn't it?" George interrupted. "You've been watching him all night." George was different from Fred in that respect. While Fred tended to be more passionate about things, George was more observant.

Katie only nodded. "But I don't know why," she said miserably, "he's my friend."

He only shrugged. "I won't tell anyone," he promised, "but maybe you should just tell him how you feel."

"How can I do that, when he's on a date with Angelina?" Katie said. "Besides, I don't even know if I'm ready for something like that." Being friends with Fred Weasley was one thing, but being his _girlfriend? _She wasn't sure if that was what she wanted.

"You don't have to decide anything now," George said impatiently, "but I've noticed that things have been... different between you two lately. Think about it."

Katie was done crying by now, and she suddenly felt really thirsty. "I'm ready to go back in whenever you are," she said.

He offered his arm to her, and she giggled, taking comfort in the fact that if all else failed, at least she still had a dance partner.


End file.
